The Iciest Night
by Tigeriffic
Summary: On April 15th, 1912, the Titanic sank due to an unfortunate collision with an iceberg. but was that really such an accident? and what does Jack Frost, guardian of Fun and spirit of winter, have to do with any of that? how did he help an iceberg sink the unsinkable? why does he say Manny helped him? And what is his tail of this, one of the iciest night known, on why it sank.
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit:**__ I would like to thank Mr. Knock Knock for telling me I had the date wrong. That's what I get for checking one website :3. I went through and fixed what I had wrong XD. Also, I am currently working on the second chapter. Should be really soon. And the third not long after that XD. See ya then :3_

_Hiya! I went to the Franklin Institute today (3/16/13 ) and we watched a documentary about the Titanic. So, being me, my thought drifted off to things like cartoons. While this was happening, I started thinking about fanfictions. I was trying to think of what to write one for next (yes, cause two RoTG isn't enough. I need a completely different group to write for :3 lol yep yep yep) when it hit me. Did Jack Frost have __**ANYTHING**__ to do with the "unsinkable" ships, and all its 1,517 deaths (I love you Google!)?So yep, basically here is a three-shot about what I think may have happened._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story! I wasn't even a thought when the Titanic was around (neither were my parents) and I have never owned the Guardians. Oh and quick thing: no, I'm not trying to ruin the guardians for you :3. Or am I? O.o_

_Enjoy~_

**The Iciest Night**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a good hour now since the guardian meeting. I, Jack Frost, had never realized just how many meetings they had to have. No wonder North had spare rooms for all of them, they never seemed to be able to get home! So, as usual, we spent hours and hours talking. North kept the place pretty warm, considering everyone but me could stand it, so I had to often excuse myself to go outside. Tooth was currently in the middle of telling us a story, when I sadly had to interrupt and clear my throat loudly. All of the guardians turned and stared at me. It felt awkward under their stares, but I smiled anyway, "I um… I have to go outside real quick."

North smiled and nodded, "It okay Jack. Warm is no good for winter spirit. I sorry I can't help you." I nodded and smiled, the same way I had to every time. As I walked out, I heard him shouts behind me "And don't freeze elf again! They no like it!"

I chuckle and look behind me, "no promises!" I ran out as fast as I could, and avoided hearing Norths shouts at me once again. It is unheard by me, and I make sure to freeze the first elf I pass. I steal a few cookies from another elf, and smile at Phil as I pass him. He shouts at me in Yeti, and I can only shrug. Sometimes I worry that Phil is cursing at me or something. But, I guess I'd prefer it to be in Yeti then in a language I understand. Plus, if he was, it would kinda ruin the love-hate relationship…. In a friendly way (hey, is this a legit ship (or a ship at all) :3 XD lol must ask ~Tigeriffic).

As I finally make it to my destination, I gladly grip the handle and ripped open the door. I felt the cold air hit me as the door flew open, and I walked out happily, shutting the door behind me. I jumped up onto the railing, and used my staff to hook onto the water pipe and swing up to the great palaces roof. I knew it wouldn't be long before I got to the top, my favorite place around here, partly because no one would come to bug me up here.

I laid down and looked up at the stars. I also saw Manny peeking at me, no doubt he was thinking the same thing I was. It was April 15th, over a hundred years after the "accident". It was cold nights like this that made me think of it too. I contemplated whether or not to smile, or be extremely frustrated with myself. I still had these mixed feelings about it…. and Jamie wasn't helping me either.

'Jamie." I sat up on my elbows. He was learning about it in school. And once he had heard about the iceberg…. I refused to tell him. I hated to have to think about it, but I couldn't shake it off. They were _so_ similar! The messy brown hair, the sparkling chocolate brown eyes, the smidge of freckles, and that stubbornness that, no matter what, to believe. Of course, she let that slip away much too fast. But, Jamie wouldn't do that to me. Right? I looked at Manny, searching him for answers.

After my mini staring contest with the man on the moon, I sighed and got up. I slowly made my way down the roof, and stopped at a window. I opened it and jumped in. I seemed to have interrupted Bunnymund… and also kinda rolled into his chair. He glared down at me and I smiled back, "hello kangaroo!"

"Oi!" his glare was fierce, but it only made me wanna laugh more, "Stop callin' me kangaroo! I don't even look like one!" I laughed at this and he growled at me. Come on! He's totally a kangaroo! And with his accent… "Do you need to meet my boomerang again?" I had had that thing thrown at me _**WAY**_ too much!

I was about to respond and threaten to freeze him, when Tooth interrupted, "Boys! Fighting is unnecessary! I'm sure Jack didn't mean to interrupt." She glanced to Bunny, and then at me. I didn't reply immediately, thinking it was rhetorical. She proved me wrong as her feathers ruffled and she glared at me, "**Right, **_**Jack**_?!"

I cringed at her tone and smiled awkwardly at her. Fear the Tooth Fairy, she is a woman… thus she is even worse than Pitch at times, "r-right! Not gonna happen!" before she says anything more, I look at Bunny, "I'm extremely sorry Bunnymund. I am the guardian of fun though, so you can't entirely blame me." I look towards Tooth who smiles awkwardly at me and apologetically at Bunny. She had said that same thing about me earlier when he was getting mad at me. Tooth is _**NO**_ hypocrite, so it was kinda funny to get to use this against her. Keyword being _**FUN**_, how I love wordplay.

Bunny sighed, still glaring, and nodded. He continued his story and I got up off the floor. I walked over to my chair and sat down. Five minutes into his talk, I had zoned out, I heard something weird "so, while I was visiting Sophie, she asked me what I knew about the Titanic. I asked her why she wanted to know 'bout that. She had said Jamie had been talkin' 'bout it. So I had said how it was the largest ship ever built 'nd how it was claimed 'unsinkable'. I then had to tell her how, sadly, it sunk on its first voyage due to an iceberg. She asked me why, and who controlled the icebergs in our immortal world. " By this point I was extremely uncomfortable, and wanted to run out of the room again. I knew that they'd stop me though, and I braced myself for the worst, "I said I'd have to ask Jack Frost 'bout that one. So how 'bout it Jack," I hadn't noticed him move in front of me, "how'd the Titanic sink?"

Behind him, I saw the other guardians stare at me. North cleared his throat and stood up, "I have to say I would like to know too. I know this may be uncomfortable Jack but I have feeling that me, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy," I could see Tooth nod slightly and Sandy makes a few question marks, "have wondered how it happened. I mean, we not blaming you! No no! just curious! " he defended himself and I sighed.

I got up from my seat and went to the window. Manny Peeked in from it, and I knew he was enjoing my uncomfort. I partly blamed him for it, he could have helped them! But he didn't so Manny is at fault here too! Okay, I've lost. I'm blaming the moon. I sigh again and turn to my friends, feeling the moons glow still on me, "The Titanic sank almost a hundred years ago. And believe it or not," I smiled at them, enjoying my own wordplay, "I knew someone on there. A girl, about twelve or thirteen. A-a-and, she," I paused, for dramatic effect, "was my first believer."

_End of chapter one!_

_Lol, this will be interesting. I should really be working on new chapters for my other guardian stories… but what the hey XD. Speaking of them (chapters should be up soon, if not in an hour or so then sometime tomorrow. Also, I'm thinking about doing a collection of one-shots for RoTG. A few of them would have to do with my other stories, but some of them wouldn't. I need a couple people to say if I should first (:3)and if the answer is yes I will post one ASAP. I have a bunch of ideas, but I'll also let you all give me some! YAY! _

_Anyway, I hope you like this story. It's kinda short right now, but the second and third chapter should be better and longer. And also, since this __**IS**__ only a three-shot, it will be a little longer before I post the next chapter. See ya all then!_

_Bye~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyo! Missed me? I'm sorry I haven't done anything in a while. I will explain why at the bottom._

_Anyway, here's chapter 2. Thank you for the favorites, alerts, and reviews. Blah blah blah, stuff that I don't have to say but for some reason do~_

_Disclaimer: I own this idea *hisses*. I only wish I owned ROTG Remember the fic is in Jack Frost's point of view_

_Enjoy~_

**The Iciest Night**

**Chapter 2**

I stared straight at Manny as if he was looking back; I still felt like he was taunting me "I guess it had really started back in 1909, when the Keel to the mighty ship was laid. At the time it wasn't a big deal to me, really nothing was at for a while there. I watched as the ship slowly became more and more popular each year. Then everything changed when the ship set sail. It had been a cool, clear day."

~ back to April 10th, 1912 ~

I stared down from the air as people loaded onto the giant ship as people of all kinds boarded it. I smiled slightly as children ran excitedly around its massive deck, and adults chatted loudly. Sighing, I watched them interact with each other, something I knew they couldn't do with me. Still, wishing they could was no crime.

I knew Mother Nature was probably watching me. NO doubt at the moment she was steamed with anger. I had seriously been slacking in his work the past couple years, almost always off at the time or place I was supposed to be. But I am a teen, I can't help that I was having a personal rough time mentally. Jack Frost didn't exactly have the dream life.

I laughed to myself and flew a bit closer to the people. Most of them seemed very happy. Some were a bit scared though it seemed. Some people on the docks kissed loved ones goodbye, some even appeared to be crying. They said basic things to each other, short farewells, I'll Miss You, I love You, Have a safe trip, be safe, and see you when you get back. I yawned; it bored me seeing all the same things. As I looked back up at the ship, I couldn't help but be a bit surprised.

Up above, a girl peered over the edge of the boat. She had short Brown hair that seemed to be a big mess. By the way she was dressed I could tell she didn't come from the richest family. She had big, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to stare down at me. I could barely see them, but she had freckles across the bridge of her nose that were oddly very obvious. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. She couldn't possibly be looking at me. When I looked back up, she was gone.

'Great, you're going delusional Jack.' I laughed to my elf and flew up to the top of the ship. I couldn't get the girl out of head. I decided it might be a good idea to hang out a bit here, if Mother Tyrant had any plans for a punishment for me, she'd probably have sent them by now. Still, that lady scared the hell out of me.

I flew away from the ship and onto a building nearby. I stayed there for a while, and watched the ship depart. I couldn't shake the feeling that the girl may have possibly been looking at me. That she may believe in Jack Frost.

I shook my head and smiled to myself. I picked up my staff and called the wind to take me away. As I flew off I stared briefly at the ocean. The ship was now disappearing in the horizon, and I had a feeling I would see it again soon. I knew it had a stop or two more to make, and I wasn't exactly sure where they were. I just had this feeling something important would happen very soon with that ship.

~ 2 days later ~

I flew quickly across salty water, wind whipping at my hair. I laughed and spun around in the air. It was early in the morning right now, and I had no clue what I was doing flying over an ocean. It was just a spur of the moment thing I guess.

I soon saw something down below my place in the sky. Something huge was in the water, so I went down to investigate. As I got closer, I laughed to myself. I wasn't that surprised to find out the massive object was a ship. The Titanic to be exact. I smiled to myself and flew down. I landed on the deck, I think that's what it's called, and watched people walk by me without noticing. I was used to it.

I walked around for a bit, greeting the people who couldn't see me anyway. I cringed slightly as some people walked through me, it was actually very uncomfortable. I could feel them pass through me, feel the emotions they were feeling, and sometimes it felt as though they were taking parts of me away with them. I was surprised to find one part of the ship was very empty. I greeted the few people there, still not receiving a glance from anyone. Then it happened.

I thought for a minute I had walked into something like a door, something that could easily knock me over without needing to see me, until I heard a small giggle. I rubbed my head, my eyes closed. It hurt for some reason, and I was a bit sore from the fall. "Ow," I managed to mutter out.

I heard a bit of giggling again, "sorry mister. It's kinda sad that I could knock you over though." I opened my eyes in a glare, which quickly turned to surprise. I gripped my staff, and stared at the completely normal brown haired girl in front of me. I had expected some over immortal to be walking the ship, but I knew she was just a regular human. The same one I had seen peering over the edge of the ship the other day. Closer now, I could tell she was about twelve or thirteen. She started giggling again, which for some reason agitated me, "Hey look, it's the crazy flying man with a stick!"

I couldn't help but facepalm slightly at this, "stick? It's a staff that gives me all my powers! It's not a stick! Why do people keep calling it that?" I start ranting about it and don't notice for a bit, but the girl had started a laughing fit. I realized after a minute or two, and half wondered how much air this girl had in her. I noticed that people walking around her gave her odd stares, since they couldn't see me; she probably looked like she was straight out of the nuthouse. Then again, I was half convinced she was too. Then it dawned on me, "y-you can see me?"

She stopped laughing and stared at me. "Of course I can, why?"

I stared at her dumbstruck. "That means you believe in me. You believe in Jack Frost!" I felt an extreme amount of energy welling up inside me. I was holding back almost every one of my instincts to just burst and do something stupid. Someone believed in me. Someone could see me.

She stared at me, I swear in awe, and slowly I smile crept onto her face, "of course I believe in Jack Frost. Mum used to tell me stories all the time about him. She always said that they were just stories, but I knew there was truth behind them," Her smile never faded as she said this, making me only feel happier. She laughed again now, and pointed to the staff, "she never said though that he'd be flying around with a stick in his hand."

I frowned at this and watched as she started laughing again "It's not funny!" She only stood up and kept giggling. I rolled my eyes as she started trying to stop, "I'm glad you're enjoying this so much."

She stopped now, but kept that goofy smile on her face I was accustom to. I stood up with y staff and gripped it tightly in my hand. She jabbed her thumb through the air so that it pointed behind her head, "Come on Jack Frost, I'll show you around the titanic."

I found out the girls name was Alex, Alex Smith to be exact. Alex lead me around the ship for hours, showing me different places and telling me about things the upper-class people got to do on the ship. She was third class so there were very few things she could do. A few games on the deck were basically it. She told me how different the rooms were and stuff in the different classes. I felt kinda bad too, but it's not like I could do anything.

I left later at night so she could sleep and I could do a bit of work. I came back the next day and she seemed to have a million questions about me. I told her all sorts of stuff about being immortal and doing my job. I had to explain what it was like flying around and freezing things… the good and bad parts. Alex seemed surprised to find out I didn't completely enjoy being me, but seemed to understand pretty easy why not. I have to watch all the time as animals run from me and people hide inside. While kids enjoy snow days, adults loathe them. I hate knowing not everyone enjoys my work, and it pains me too. I've seen families freeze to death… even small children. Sometimes. I told her how I wished sometimes someone would come and save them, even if that meant getting rid of me. She told me I shouldn't think like that, but I couldn't help it. I left again that night when she went to sleep, promising to see her again tomorrow.

I never expected what I came back to.

_Well I umm, have a lot to explain. As per my absence… I would like to say I started with me deciding I wanted to do research on the titanic. It didn't help at all. Then I started painting my room…. And that took way longer than it should have. I don't think I need to say every detail of my absence, plus I am too lazy to remember exactly when everything happened. 3 people I knew died, which made my depression kinda rise…. dramatically. I went on a weekend trip with my youth group, it was pretty fun. And it was the end of the year… I hate school. Oh ya, I was also sick with stomach aches and migraines for like 3 weeks. If you saw the Teen Titan story I posted, I do say I wrote it on my phone at like 2 in the morning. I posted it actually a few days later….. It only took a few minutes and right afterwards I almost got sick. I barely have touched a laptop since I took my little break, but every chance I got I wrote a bit of this._

_Now, for this story. It may be kinda choppy, considering instead of writing this in a 3 day span like normal I wrote bits and pieces every chance I got. Also, I pretty much picked one of the most normal names ever for this girl. Ya….. Don't really know. If you didn't figure it out, Jacks little story went basically to going back in time, with a little narration here and there. I was going to have him stay on the ship but would he sleep (I think the rooms were small, not sure. Plus immortals don't need to sleep, but it'd be creepy to have him just stare at Alex *stalker Jack in corner of room* hehehe….help.) does have to do his job 3. I ran out ideas on what to have him do. So he left the ship for 2 days. Also, Mother Nature controls all the elemental immortals. She has to be super controlling. I just personally picture a __**very **__controlling woman. I hope no one is offended by my imagination of mother tyrant- I mean nature. Oh, one last thing, Jack's reaction was different between Alex and Jamie because they were entirely different situations. I have a personal hope that he'd have a little common sense. Alex probably looks like a loon to everyone on the titanic who bothers to pay attention to her. I am horrible at writing that isn't in a way creepy or depressed; I figured it out due to this dang chapter. The next one will be way better, I promise. Also, remember the titanic struck the iceberg on the 14__th__. It is the 14__th__ on the story (if you couldn't follow) when he's getting his "surprise"._

_So I have a few questions for you. 1. What do you think is going to suddenly happen to Alex? 2 what do you think of the fact that they are making a titanic two? 3. Is anyone upset they waited for this? I know it's not that good and I'm fine if you are. 4. Any personal suggestions? Did I get a fact wrong again? (Not that I think there were any but…..). See ya all next chapter for my dramatic little ending *evil smile*. It is worth the wait. Finally posted on 6/24/13_

_Bye~_


End file.
